fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Before university break
WARNING! THIS MAY HAVE NO BLOOD OR FECES INVOLVED , BUT IT HAS SEXUAL CONTENT. Synopsis Its cool to go to the university , but its located in a city. Plot "Pssssssst Deino , wake up. " Said Coelo. "Just 5 more minutes." Said Deino "No its important." Said Coelo. Deino opened his eyes to see Coelo and he looked at the window , it was night , he didn't found no trace of sunlight , as he looked into the clock , it was 4:56 AM not 6:20 AM. Deino wondered why did Coelo woke him up , was it because that the school started at 5 AM or was something else? : -Hmmm , Coelo , its 4:58 AM , its 2 hours before time to wake up. Said Deino -I know , but im aroused. Said Coelo. -Go fap then. Said Deino. Im not getting raped by one of those stupid creatures again. Deino remembered how he was raped by Matthew Pattel , the leviathan , Xenesthis and Belphegor , but he didn't wanted to be raped by Coelo , he then slowly looked at Coelo which had an sad face. : -Fine but for just 1 more time. Said Deino -YAY! Said Coelo. Deino then saw Coelo's pennis , and he proceded to suck it as a way to make Coelo more aroused , Coelo became more happy and lusty , he then started to fap Deino's pennis as well , this continued untill for 6 minutes , where Coelo couldn't hold it anymore : -Ra-Ra-RAAAWR! Moaned Coelo as his semen got into Deino's mouth. -That was fun Coelo , now go to the fucking sleep , we have university , remember. Said Deino. -But i want to have sex. Said Coelo Deino then remembered images of his anus bleeding , getting rammed into creatures vaginas and etc. But Coelo was still aroused , he then needed to do something before Coelo started going to fuck everyone , he then accepted it. Coelo got more happy , then Deino was put in the mating position , as Coelo started to put lube up his pennis , he then got his pennis more closer to Deino's anus , Deino started sweating as he would feel a new pain , he then closed his eyes , and accepted the pain untill , Coelo's pennis entered Deino's anus , he didn't felt any pain at all , he then moaned as Coelo's genitals got in and out of his anus , he then started to fap again , he got so aroused that he ejaculated , Coelo didn't ejaculated the same time Deino did , so he started fucking , every time his pennis got in and out , Deino moaned untill he remembered he was going to cum again , then Coelo felt something out of his pennis and then : -R-R-R-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR! Roared Coelo. -NGHHHHHHHH. Roared Deino Both Deino and Coelo where tired and they decided to take a nap untill, came the sound of doom , the alarm clock activated , as they both realised it was the first day of University : -Aaaaw shit. Here we go again. Said Deino. Trivia * There are references to Coelo x Nico : Part 1 , Meat i hope you can find all of them. The Deino gets raped series * Deino x Matthew * Deino and the Leviathan * Deino's last days * Before university break * The bathroom * After university break * Aquatic trouble * Special movie Category:Deino Category:Anal sex Category:Sex Category:Homosexuals Category:Buttsex Category:Stories that are rated R